Friends, Rivals, and Lovers
by shadow1990
Summary: Rtichie loves Ash. Does Ash love Ritchie? Some episodes redone and my own stories with the two of them as well.
1. Blackout

I'm taking a small break from Kingdom Hearts: Vampire seduction to work on some new ideas. My first one came to me when I was watching Pokémon with my little brother and I remembered my favorite paring in the Pokémon universe: Ash and Ritchie. So I'm going to write a few things with them in it. Some will be episodes you may remember, but with them together. Others I will make up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Blackout

Ash has just won his last match on the grass battlefield at the Indigo Conference. Now he's at a restaurant celebrating with Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, and his mom. His mom starts cooking in the restaurant which embarrasses Ash at first. However the food is so good he ends up not caring. Brock turns to Ash and says, "Now you get to fight at the Indigo Stadium. And if you win your next match, you can use up to six Pokémon." Ash turns to him and says, "I know. And in just a sort while I'll be the champion." The group finishes eating and is ready to leave.

They go to the elevator and get inside. They hear a boy call out, "Hold the door please!" Oak holds the door and a young boy with auburn hair and a green and yellow hat and jacket enters. "Thank you." he says. "You're welcome." Oak replies. The boy goes into the middle of the elevator and looks at Ash. "Hi, I'm Ritchie." Ritchie says. My names Ash. And these are my friends Misty and Brock. That's my mom, and that is my home town Pokémon professor, Professor Oak." Ash says greeting Ritchie to everyone.

All of a sudden, the elevator stops, and the power turns off. Everyone is in panic, wondering what to do. "I can't see anything!" "Ash exclaims. "No one can, Ash." Misty states. Ritchie moves closer to Ash so they are nose to nose. "How's this?" Ritchie asks. Great, I can see one inch in front of me." Ash says sarcastically.

Ritchie's gets even closer and starts to kiss Ash. Ash eases up for a second and Ritchie puts his tongue in Ash's mouth. Ash starts to play with Ritchie's tongue for a second. He quickly remembers though who he is kissing. He pushes Ritchie away. Ritchie falls to the ground.

"Ritchie, are you okay?" Misty asks. "Yeah I'm fine. I just thought of something that's all." Ritchie says. "What did you think of?" Brock asks. Ritchie gets to the panel and opens it up. He takes out two wires and holds them together. "Pikachu, can you do a thundershock to get the elevator working?" Ritchie asks. Pikachu does so and the elevator goes down to the first floor.

Everyone gets out; happy they are no longer stuck. Ash looks slightly dazed and confused. Ritchie looks down at the floor nervously as everyone pats him on the back for getting them out of the elevator. "It was no problem. Really. I better go. I have a lot of things to do." Ritchie says quickly. Ritchie leaves without saying another world. "Nice boy." Oak says. "Yes, he's very mature for his age." Ash's mom points out. Unlike another guy we know." Misty states towards Ash. Ash walks away. Pikachu follows. "I didn't think I was that mean." Misty says while she watches Ash leave. "Come on. We should catch up with him and help him prepare for the next match." Brock says. Everyone agrees in silent approval and leave.

When everyone gets to the house Ash is already there giving food to all of his Pokémon. Misty walks up to Ash and says, "I'm sorry about what I said before. You actually have grown up a lot since we first met". Ash looks at her for a second. "Thanks Misty." He replies. Brock turns on the TV and on it is Team Rocket disguised as news reporters. "All trainers must bring their Pokémon to the Pokémon center immediately. Failure to do so will disqualify them from the league."

"I didn't know we had to do that." Ash says. He quickly returns all of his Pokémon into their pokéballs. I better go. Pikachu, let's hurry." Ash says running out the door with Pikachu.

Ash gets to the Pokémon center and sees a line of people in front of him. The person in front of him is none other than Ritchie. Ritchie turns around and sees Ash. "Hi Ash. Long time, no see." Ash looks at him awkwardly, not sure what to do. Ritchie realizes this and says, "Look Ash about what happened in the elevator. I don't know-." Team Rocket taps him on his shoulder. He turns around. "Pokémon please." Jessie says. Ritchie hands over all his pokéballs. Ash does the same and James grabs Pikachu.

Team Rocket takes off their disguises. "You again!" Ash yells. "Sorry to cut this short but we need to catch a ride." Jessie says. A van pulls up with Meowth driving. Jessie and James get in. Ash and Ritchie run after them, but Team Rocket gets away. Ash and Ritchie run after them.

Ash and Ritchie are deep in the woods and it is starting to turn dark. Ash and Ritchie decide to camp for the night and continue their search in the morning. They both set up sleeping back and put the fire out. "Ash, before Team Rocket took our Pokémon, I wanted to tell you something." Ritchie said softly. "About the elevator? Ritchie, are you gay?" Ash asks slowly. "Yeah. I've come to deal with it now. And I accept myself. But I'm still afraid others won't accept me." Ritchie said. "I accept you Ritchie. It was just weird that you just started to kiss me out of nowhere." Ash said. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I guess I was just wishing you might be gay too. But I guess you're not." Ritchie says. "Actually, I'm not sure. I never thought about it. All I usually think about are Pokémon. But now, I might never see them again." Ash says as he starts to cry.

Ritchie gets out of his sleeping bag and gets on top of Ash. "You can't think about that right now. You need a distraction. Ash, have you ever has a blow job?" Ritchie says, taking off his own shirt. "No, but Ritchie I just told you I don't know how I feel towards girls or boys." Ash says. "Well I do. So I don't mind making you feel better. Besides anyone can give you a blow job, so think about whoever you want to. It doesn't have to be me. Pretend I'm Misty for all I care." Ritchie say. Ritchie slowly unzips Ash's sleeping bag and takes off his shirt. Ritchie starts to nuzzle Ash's neck and makes his way up and starts kissing him and as he takes off Ash's pants. Ash enjoys the warmth coming from Ritchie and gets hard in no time. Soon, Ritchie takes off Ash's underwear and starts bringing his tongue out of Ash's mouth down his stomach until he reached Ash's penis. Ritchie slowly starts to suck on it which brings Ash to pure ecstasy. He never felt such pleasure in his life. Ash realized being his first time; he was going to cum quickly. "Ritchie, I'm going to cum." Ash exclaimed. Ritchie just moved his tongue up and down Ash's raft quicker until he came right into Ritchie's mouth. "You taste good Ash." Ritchie says. Ritchie returns to his sleeping bag while Ash lays silently on his, still nude. Ash enjoyed his experience, and more importantly he didn't even think of anyone else while it was happening. Only Ritchie.

The next morning the boys got up and found Team Rocket still asleep only a mile away. The boys grabbed all the Pokémon and went back to the Indigo Plateau.


	2. Winners

I'm taking a small break from Kingdom Hearts: Vampire seduction to work on some new ideas. My first one came to me when I was watching Pokémon with my little brother and I remembered my favorite paring in the Pokémon universe: Ash and Ritchie. So I'm going to write a few things with them in it. Some will be episodes you may remember, but with them together. Others I will make up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: Winners

Ash and Ritchie are eagerly waiting who they will be battling in the next round. Ash's turn is up and he starts to fish for Magikarp that have trainers names on it. He gets a bit and reels it in. He looks at the name: Ritchie.

Hours later Ash is back at home with Misty, Brock, Oak, and his mom. "I can't believe I need to fight Ritchie." Ash says depressed. "Think of it as a good thing. Battling against a friend is a much better challenge then fighting someone unknown." Brock points out. "I guess. I just wish it wasn't one of my closest friends." Ash says. Ash leaves the room.

"Wow, I had no idea how close those two bonded when they went after Team Rocket." Misty says. "Both are very good trainers and care for Pokémon. It is easy to see that they would obtain a close friendship." Oak explains. "What do you think Brock"? Misty asks seeing him ponder. "I think the time alone together created something bigger between them then we know." Brock says.

Ash is walking down the streets checking out attractions. He comes by a food stand and decides to get something to eat. When he gets to the stand he sees Team Rocket. The three throw a net over him and Pikachu. "Sorry Twerp, but we have unfinished business.

Hours Later the Pokémon Stadium is packed and the sun is going down. People start to slowly leave, believing Ash has forfeited the match. Ritchie looks at his watch seeing that Ash only has five minutes to come before the game is cancelled and Ritchie automatically wins. "This is not how I wanted to win." Ritchie says to himself. Seconds go bye but still no Ash. Then out of nowhere Team Rockets balloon enters the stadium with Ash inside and Pigeotto flying it getting very tired. Ash lands and gets out. Ritchie sees that Ash is beat and dirty from head to toe. "Ash what happened?" Ritchie asks worriedly. "Team Rocket. Most of my Pokémon aren't at their full strength because they had to battle, but I'm still going to fight." Ash comments. "But Ash, I don't want to fight you like this." Ritchie says. "I know. But we have to." Ash says now going to his spot in the stadium.

Ash fights hard but all of his Pokémon are too weak. His only resort becomes Charizard who still does not obey him. Needless to say Charizard refuses to battle and Ritchie is declared the winner. "Good game Ritchie. Now you're in the top 8." Ash says holding back his sadness. "Thanks Ash." Ritchie says.

The next morning Ash is lying in bed saddened over his lose. Misty enters the room. "I know you feel sorry for yourself but you need to think positively. At least you lost to a friend." Misty says trying to comfort him. "I guess. I just wish I gave it my all." Ash says. "Well come on. Ritchie's next battle is about to start and we're all going to go cheer him on." Misty says leaving.

The match has come down to the wire. Each trainer has only one Pokémon left. Ritchie chooses his Pikachu, Sparky, while his opponent chooses Ivysaur. Both Pokémon put up a great battle, but Ivysaur's vine whip knocks out Pikachu. Ritchie recalls Pikachu just as Ash, Misty and Brock run up to him. "That was a great match, Ritchie." Brock says positively. "You did your best, that's all that matters." Misty says. "Thanks guys. I think I want to be alone right now though. Ritchie runs off. Ash hands Pikachu over to Misty. "Pikachu stay with Misty. I need to talk to Ritchie." Ash says running after Ritchie.

Ash finally catches up with Ritchie at a small pond. Ash sits next to him. "Looks like you can bet me both at a Pokémon tournament and a marathon." Ash says, which makes Ritchie smile. "I wonder what I should do from here?" Ritchie asks. "I don't know. But I don't know where to go either. Maybe we can travel together." Ash says. "Really? I didn't think you would want me around after the night we had together." Ritchie says. "Actually, I kind of liked it." Ash says. Ash gets closer to Ritchie and takes off the boy's hat and jacket. "Ash, what are you doing?" Ritchie asks. "You helped me get through a tough time. Now I want to help you out." Ash says while taking off Ritchie's pants and shirt. "Ash?" Ritchie asks. Ash slowly takes off Ritchie's underwear and starts to slowly grab the shaft. He licks it, tasting it first. Then he quickly puts his whole mouth around and starts to go up and down. "Faster, Ash." Ritchie pleads. Ash goes a little faster. "Faster! Faster!" Ritchie exclaims. "Ash starts going as fast as he can. Ritchie grabs Ash's hair and starts to pull on it, trying to not cum so quickly. He doesn't succeed. And cum's right into Ash's mouth. Ash is off guard and swallows almost all of it before he pulls away. Ritchie looks at Ash after catching his breath. "Wow, you're better then Lt. Surge." Ritchie says. "Surge?" Ash asks. "How do you think I got my thunderbadge?" Ritchie says. "Well I'm glad you liked it. Because to me you'll always be a winner." Ash says. "You too." Ritchie says.

Ritchie puts his cloths back on and looks at Ash. "I think we need to go our separate ways. But I also think that we will see each other real soon. And when we're older we can travel together. But right now we need to find ourselves. Especially you. I don't want my feelings for you make you think you have to reciprocate them. I think I love you Ash. But I know you can't say the same. Just know that no matter how you end up liking, I'll always be your friend." Ritchie says calmly. Ritchie slowly walks away into the forest. "Ritchie?" Ash questions. He hears some bushes rustle and Pikachu, Misty, and Brock come out. "Hey, where's Ritchie?" Misty asks. "He went is own way. Like I need to do. Let's go guys." Ash says ready to get onto his next big adventure.


	3. Choices

I'm taking a small break from Kingdom Hearts: Vampire seduction to work on some new ideas. My first one came to me when I was watching Pokémon with my little brother and I remembered my favorite paring in the Pokémon universe: Ash and Ritchie. So I'm going to write a few things with them in it. Some will be episodes you may remember, but with them together. Others I will make up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Choices

Ash, Misty, and Brock stop at a cliff on Whirl Island. It's been over a year since the Indigo Plateau and Ash has grown up a lot. He's still cares for Pokémon but he is also learning about sex. He's had sex a few times since being in Johto. The first girl he had sex with was a girl named Melody who he met in the Orange Islands after helping Lugia return balance to the world. It was his first time so it was kind of awkward. Next he met Casey at a bug catching competition. He thought things went better with her then Melody, but he still wasn't happy. Next he slept with Misty. He was surprised that she liked him so he decided to give it a shot. They really cared for each other but after several months things just weren't clicking and the called it off. They were still good friend however.

Brock starts to make some lunch when Pikachu yells for attention. They look up and see Sparky, Ritchie's Pikachu. "It can't be." Ash says. Seconds later Ritchie appears next to Sparky. Ash and Ritchie look at each other for the longest of time before Ash gets up and embraces Ritchie in a big hug. "Wow. I haven't seen Ash so happy in a long time." Misty says. "Well those two always did have a connection." Brock points out.

The four enter a Pokémon center and grab two rooms next to each other. Brock and Misty in one room and Ash and Ritchie in the other. All enter the first room to catch up. "So Ritchie what brings you here?" Misty asks. "I'm searching for a legendary Pokémon that I tracked down here." Ritchie says. "Cool, we can help you find it." Brock says. "That would be great guys. Right now though I'm really tired and need to get some sleep." Ritchie says. "Now that you mention it. We are all a little tired. We should probably sleep a little." Ash points out. "Yeah, especially since all our Pokémon are with Nurse Joy." Brock says.

Ash and Ritchie go into their room together. Ritchie takes off all of his clothes until he's only in his underwear. He lies down on the bed. "So Ritchie, how are things going?" Ash asks softly. "Okay I guess. It's hard traveling alone. But my Pokémon keep me company. I have missed you a lot though." Ritchie says. "Yeah. I missed you a lot too. When you said we would meet up soon, I was hoping it was going to be sooner than this." Ash says a little saddened. "So Ash, are you in a relationship yet?" Ritchie asks. "I was, but it didn't work out. Do you have boyfriend?" Ash asks. "No. I've been too busy training." Ritchie says. The two talk for awhile before both silently drift to sleep.

Ash wakes up the next morning, surprised to Ritchie is in the same beds, sleeping on his shoulder. Ash brushes Ritchie's hair and kisses Ritchie's forehead. _Why did I do that?_ Ash asks himself. Ritchie slowly wakes up. "Ash. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Ritchie says franticly. "It's okay. Just tell me next time you're going to sleep with me. This way at least one of us is wearing more clothes. Ritchie laughs. The door slightly opens. Ritchie jumps out of the bed as Brock walks in. "Hey guys. Just thought I'd tell you breakfast is in ten." Brock leaves. Ritchie looks down and notices his own tent. Ash looks as well. "Ash I'm sorry. I can't help myself. I still have feeling for you." Ritchie says starting to cry. Ash pulls Ritchie on to the bed. "That's okay Ritchie. If it helps. All I could think about yesterday was you." Ash says. Ash moves closer towards Ritchie and kisses him on the lips. Ritchie grabs Ash and forces his tongue into Ash's mouth. The boys trade saliva for a long time. Meanwhile Ritchie starts to take off Ash's underwear. Ash helps out and takes off Ritchie. Ritchie lowers his body and grabs Ash's cock. Ash does the same thing for Ritchie and both help one another jerk off while kissing. The boys cum in unison. Ash falls down and Ritchie goes right on top of him. Both boys are out of breath. The two stare at each other for several minutes before talking again. "We should go eat. They'll wonder where we are." Ash says. The boys get dressed in silent. Right before they exit Ash kisses Ritchie on the cheek.


	4. Goodbye

I'm taking a small break from Kingdom Hearts: Vampire seduction to work on some new ideas. My first one came to me when I was watching Pokémon with my little brother and I remembered my favorite paring in the Pokémon universe: Ash and Ritchie. So I'm going to write a few things with them in it. Some will be episodes you may remember, but with them together. Others I will make up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Goodbye

After saving Lugia, the group heads back to the Pokémon center to rest up for the night. Ash and Ritchie are in the room with both of their Pikachu's. Both haven't said a word about what they did when they first got there. The Pikachu's lie down and fall asleep. Ash and Ritchie decide to watch a movie. Ritchie slowly puts his arm around Ash, which Ash immediately takes. They watch the movie until the end.

Ritchie gets up and so does Ash. Ash grabs Ritchie and takes off his shirt and sneaks his tongue into Ritchie's mouth. Ritchie feels Ash's tongue and slowly starts to take Ash's shirt off. "Ash, are you sure you want to do this again?" Ritchie asks. "No. I want to do something different. I want to go all the way." Ash says whispering into his ear. Ash goes down on his knees and rips off Ritchie's pants and underwear. "Turn around, Ritchie." Ash says. Ritchie turns the other way and goes on his knees as well. Ash takes off his pants and underwear.

Ash starts to lick Ritchie's back slowly. "Just do it Ash." Ritchie prays. "Ash takes his cock and slowly starts to penetrate Ritchie. Ritchie screams in pain. Ash cups his mouth close. "Shut up or someone will come in." Ash says in a whisper. "Please Ash. Be quick." Ritchie says. Ash quickly enters completely and starts to get a rhythm going. Ritchie is grabbing Ash's hair tight. "Quicker." Ritchie says as quickly as he can. "Ash starts to move even quicker and quicker until he starts to sweat. Ash feels himself about to cum, just as he's noticing that Ritchie is already at Climax. "Together." Ash whispers. And in a few seconds both explode. The two fall down and look at each other for a long time. "Ash, I love you." Ritchie says. Ash starts to kiss Ritchie when all of a sudden he gets a great shock that puts him into deep pain. Ash and Ritchie look up to see that Pikachu and Sparky are right next to them looking very afraid. "Pikachu, no." Ash says. Pikachu and Sparky run out of the room. "We have to go after them." Ritchie says. "Right." Ash says putting on his clothes.

By the time the two get into the hall Misty and Brock are outside. Sparky is behind Brock and Pikachu is behind Misty. "Guys, what happened? These two woke us up. They're frightened to the core." Brock comments. "I don't know. They just ran." Ash lied. "Sparky come on, buddy." Ritchie says. Sparky goes to Ritchie but jump to his belt and pushes a button on a pokeball. Pikachu then goes inside it. "Sparky hasn't been in his pokeball for a year." Ritchie exclaims. "Pikachu?" Ash wonders. Pikachu goes up onto Misty's shoulder and starts to produce electricity from its cheeks. Brock grabs Pikachu quickly and Pikachu calms down. "Ash, I better take care of Pikachu for a while. He seems very upset." Brock says.

The next morning Ash and Ritchie are waiting outside for everyone. "What now?" Ash wonders. "I think I'm going to stop training for a while and help Sparky understand. Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Ritchie says. "Ritchie. I want to. But.." Ash thinks. "You're afraid of what everyone will think if you come out." Ritchie states. "I've never seen Pikachu act that way before. I could only imagine what my friends and family would think." Ash says. "I thought you changed Ash. Fine. Go on your journey. But this is the last you'll see of me." Ritchie says angirly. Ritchie runs far away and Ash doesn't stop him. Misty and Brock come out of the center. "Where's Ritchie?" Misty asks. "He left." Ash says depressingly. "I'm sure we'll see him soon." Misty says. "No. We won't." Ash says.

The three continue on their journey with Ash wondering if he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Just thought you liked to know, I put a poll up for this story. Choose an option. And please comment.


	5. Training

I'm taking a small break from Kingdom Hearts: Vampire seduction to work on some new ideas. My first one came to me when I was watching Pokémon with my little brother and I remembered my favorite paring in the Pokémon universe: Ash and Ritchie. So I'm going to write a few things with them in it. Some will be episodes you may remember, but with them together. Others I will make up as I go along. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five: Training

Ash is in a heated battle with another trainer who is using a Dragonite. "I choose you, Pikachu." Ash says. Pikachu however nods his head and clings to Misty. "Pikachu still won't obey Ash. I can't believe it. It's been over a month." Misty says. Ash forfeits' the match. Ash goes to Pikachu but Pikachu jumps from Misty to Brock. Brock takes a hold on Pikachu. "Misty, can you check us into the center; I need to talk to Ash." Brock says. Misty agrees and walks off. "What's up Brock?" Ash asks. "It's about Pikachu no longer trusting you. Ash, you need to confess what happened that night with you and Ritchie." Brock says strongly. "I told you before Brock, I don't know." Ash lies. "Ash, stop it. You've been lying to us for over a year now." Brock states. "A year? Pikachu only started disobeying a month ago."Ash replies. "Yes, but your feelings for Ritchie have been hidden every since you left the Indigo League. Ash, I know about you two." Brock says calmly. "You know? But how?" Ash asks defeated. "Your behavior changes immensely when you two are together. I want to be a breeder Ash; it's my job to know when emotions change so suddenly, and why." Brock explains. "Well if it helps, Ritchie never wants to see me again. And Pikachu hates me since he saw Ritchie and me together." Ash says starting to cry. "Pikachu's just confused. Once he realizes you're the same person, he'll obey you again. Trust me." Brock says.

An explosion comes from the town and Brock and Ash run to see the Pokémon Center blow up. The two run and see Team Rocket trying to steal all the Pokémon. "It's Team Rocket. We've got to stop them." Ash proclaims. Ash sends out cyndaquil and totodie. "Totodial, use your water gun to wash away the flames. Cyndaquil, use flamethrower on Team Rocket's balloon." Ash commands his Pokémon. The two quickly get to work and Brock runs inside the center. Ash goes after the balloon. The balloon crashes and Team Rocket jump out. "We are sick and tired of you, twerp." James yells. James and Jessie send out Arbok and Wezzing. The two quickly take out cyndaquil. "This isn't over Team Rocket." Ash screams. Ash starts to think about which Pokémon to use next when Arbok throws a poison sting right at him. The stick is broken apart quickly by Pikachu. Pikachu starts to take a fighting stance. "Pikachu?" Ash asks. Pikachu looks back at him and gives him a nod of agreement. "Pikachu, use thunder now!" Ash yells. Pikachu obeys and Team Rocket goes blasting off again. "Pikachu!" Ash exclaims. Ash runs towards his buddy and Pikachu jumps on him with excitement. Brock is carrying Misty when he finds Ash. "Brock, Misty, Pikachu's obeying me again." Ash says running up to his friends. When Ash gets there though he sees Brock slowly crying. He puts Misty on the ground. "Ash, Misty's dead. She didn't make it out in time." Brock says through deep sobs. Ash falls to his knees and starts to cry with Brock. Pikachu quickly does the same.

* * *

The poll was pretty close, but other character with Ash and Ritchie won. The stories are going to start to move away from the actually story of the show now, but I hope it will still be good. Thanks for commenting.


End file.
